Knights of Darkness
by Imperias
Summary: During the final battle of the Star Forge. A black hole pulls them through to another universe, destroying the Star Forge and sending Revan and his crew plummeting towards a new world.
1. Chapter 1

"As a meat bag would say: 'I have a bad feeling about this." The robotic voice filled their ears.

They were ripped through a black hole. It warped them through time and space faster and faster. Stars became white lines against the black horizon, and after what seemed like an age, they came to the pinnacle of a bright light. It consumed them in a matter of seconds.

When they all passed through it, darkness creeped from their eyes filling them full of new stars and planets. A massive explosion ripped through the Star Forge, shaking them back to reality, the dome room tore to shreds, pulling them out into the vast vacuum of space.

Revan tried to hold on to Bastila, the pull of the cosmos could not be stopped, they both separated as their path of trajectory almost caused their doom, he tried with every will to pull her back to him but lost the battle in agony. The two he could only pull to safety wear HK-47 and Canderous, Revan made a force bubble so they didn't burn up in the atmosphere. Revan held no fear plumpting down into this new planet, once they manage to enter the atmosphere he looked on puzzlement, he expected it to be decolate world but to his surprise it was full of life.

"Freaks" someone shouted from within the dwelling they had landed next too. The door burst open violently, making the child who had been secretly watching them fly forward. Revan instantly caught him and pulled him over to his group. The man held some sort of gun and a skinny woman hid behind him, holding another child, a bigger fatter version of the man.

"What the bloody hell are you doing on my lawn freaks?!" The big man frantically whispered.

"Query: Can I kill him, master? I would like ever so much to crush his fat neck, just a little. It is a long-time fantasy of mine."

Revan's face almost turned into a smirk. "Maybe later HK-47."

"You hear that, meat bag? Master says I can kill you later".

A loud blast sounded, the fat man fired his gun, hitting HK-47, ricocheting off and striking the man and his family.

"Observation: Sorry, Master, somehow I've already begun slaughtering the inhabitants of this building, Master. That was impressive, was it not?"

Revan used the force to pull the fat man over to him, seizing him a paralyzing hold. Raven searched through his memories as he died slowly. He watched him and his family torturing the boy, he saw the odd things that the boy had done. Which would have been impossible for Revan.

Revan felt in awe of the power hidden within the boy. Was it possible that this was fate, and he was the last apprentice for Dark Lord Revan?... In the end, Revan crushed the fat man's throat and tossed him to the ground.

They all stared at each other waiting on someone to make the first move, Harry thought that he was the only strange one until these three appeared.

Suddenly there was a rather loud 'pop' behind them, Harry and rest turned around and saw a rather older looking man with a white beard and oddly looking clothes walking towards him.

"Harry?" The old man said walking over to him with the others watching him carefully.

"Oh my, Harry what happened?," he said before eyeing up the three guests who looked like they were out of a movie Harry had seen.

"Suggestion: Master, I say we shoot and ask question later." the robot made Harry laugh until the older man cleared his throat hastily. "Get away from him" he said, pulling out a wooden stick and pointing it at the robot.

The man who looked like the leader of the three stepped forward past the other two and raised his hands out and the older man raised off the ground.

"What… what are you doing… how is this possible?" He said struggling to wrestle free from an invisible force.

"I can't let you live for how you've treated your own savior to your people. Leaving him to be abused by his own flesh and blood!" the leader bellowed and Red rage seemed to be rippling off him, the invisible force grew with his anger...

Harry was having fun, no one had ever paid attention to him ever, these two men and the robot had shown him more respect than anyone else had ever given him.

"Excuse me," Harry said approaching the leader, "What did you mean I was a savior? I'm just plain old Harry," he said innocently. The rage steaming off the leader seemed to intensify, he laid his hand over Harry's head.

Harry's scar suddenly burned in agony, he clutched the cold hand against his head and fell to his knees.

"Please... Please make it stop... please," Harry whimpered, his scar throbbing like something wanted to escape out of his head. Harry looked up with tears in his eyes, reaching a black void of the man own eyes.

"Harry, Don't listen to anything they say" The old man shouted, he still hovered in the air above them. "He is just a boy, he's lost all his family and I'm all he has left," Harry managed to hear through the pain and agony.

"Harry..." the faint voice called for him. "Harry, this will hurt. Follow everything I tell you, and you will be fine," hearing his voice up close, and his eyes had Harry wanting to follow him anywhere. He nodded and felt the hands warm up around his head and a soft chime that resonated before the sound of his mother's shrill shriek ended the warm feelings. The voice that haunted him every night echoed throughout his mind and then he fell into blackness.

Harry fell onto the soft grass with his head swirling around like Dudley had thrown him, he caught sight of the leader appearing next to him. Harry stood up. "Where are we?" He whispered to the man. Looking at a tall building, they started walking up to it without a word. Harry struggled to keep pace, they came to the front door just as a hooded figure entered through it.

Owls hooted in the distance. Harry shivered, watching the moonlight cast a sinister light on the house they had headed for. Revan's hand found his shoulder and he gazed up at the man. "Listen to me and only me," he said, looking down at Harry with a serious face.

Harry could only nod, but something tugged on his feelings, he pulled on the man's robes to get his attention. "Why… Why are you helping me? I don't even know your name" Harry whispered, afraid that he would simply vanish. The man looked down at him, his features never changed from the dark and concerned look he gave the rest of the world, but the glimmer in his eyes held him there.

"Young one, there is no need to feel afraid. You're someone - well, you've changed everything. I feel this power residing in you, it's like nothing I've seen before and I want to help you set it free," he said without hesitation. Harry only looked in awe at him before he spoke again. "Darth Revan," was all he said.

When they came to the door, he heard muffled voices then an all-too-familiar voice:

"Lily It's Voldemort, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off," Harry heard from the top floor when they entered the house. A deathly laugh then filled every pore in his body. "Run Potter, No...I think this time you have nowhere safe to go. You and your precious mudblood whore will die then that offspring of yours will fall to me!. I shall put it out of its misery." The cold voice said making Harry tremble uncontrollably, Revan's warm hand laid on his arm, stopping the shaking with his calming aura of power.

The cackle of high-pitched laughter started again when the figure reached the top of the stairs.

"Ah, good for you, Potter."

"Dad?" Harry whispered into the cold room, his breath was visible in the moonlight piercing through the windows. A sudden a terrible green light covered everything throughout the house, and the same crackle tore through Harry's spine. When his father body tumbled down the stairs and landed at his feet. Harry almost felt his body give way, he gasped in shock and slowly moved over towards him, his dad's eyes looked up at him, unmoving.

Dreading every moment of this nightmare, Harry tried to close his father's eyes like the movies did, but to his disbelief they wouldn't. The way he was always looking into Harry's soul without emotion, it really crushed him.

"We must move forward" Revan spoke coldy, snapping Harry out of his trance. Harry took one step on the stairs and wanted to throw up.

A blinding light obscured Harry's vision then a loud thud shook the house. Harry held onto Revans hand reaching the top of the stairs, they watched the figure blast open the door and the same woman's scream that had haunted Harry all his life filled the whole house. Harry rushed towards the broken door to see the figure standing over his mother.

"Pleaseee... not Harry, pleaseeee! No! Take me, kill me instead —" Harry's mother cried, her back against the crib with her arms out, trying to protect him.

"Move Aside mudblood —" the hooded figure hissed with his wand pointing dangerously at his mother's trembling body.

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything…" his mother was cut short as the hooded figure raised his wand at her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light struck his mother and that...that was it. A life gone in seconds, Harry felt pain and then it fluttered away with the hooded figure cackled in joy. A deathly silence filled the room when he turned to the baby. Harry watched her lifeless green eyes watch him with no emotion. Harry wanted it to be over and clenched his hands in anger and the landscape of his mind fought in protest.

Raven quickly laid a hand on his shoulder. Trying calm him down "Harry, i am truly sorry. You deserved to know."

"Die," the figure hissed to the infant, who's red face was Harry's own. The terrible green light came from the hooded mans wand and hit his younger self's forehead, causing a chain reaction. A wound tore itself open on baby Harry's head, conjuring a magic shield around him. It absorbed the green light and rebounded it back at the man. In an instant, slowly and painfully, he turned into a mist which somehow had a life of its own, fleeing away out through the window. A part of the mist got caught up in the vacuum of baby Harry's wound, dragging in any magic it could gather up. With a sudden inhale, it sealed itself shut and knocked the baby against his crib.

Harry stumbled and fell next to his mother, her lifeless green eyes bore into his own. He cried next to her with a terrible sorrow in the pit of his belly, it painfully hit him when he came to realize what had been kept secret from him his whole life. "I'm so sorry mum, you died protecting me."

Harry looked over to see himself standing in the crib with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and touched his own. The same loud popping noise earlier caught Harry's attention.

Two men came thundering down the hallway and walked right through Revan, who didn't even flinch as they enter the room.

One was a thin man with pale skin, dressed in flowing black robes and greasy black hair which framed his face in curtains. He picked up his mother and started to cry.

The second man was the very old-looking man they had just meet, "Ah... there.. there Severus. We had done all we could to help the Potters, any more would be giving up our own lives." Dumbledore picked up his mother's wand, looked at the baby in the cot and touched his scar. " Hmmm...The Boy Who Lived... what resides in you, young one, will help us win my war. Come now Severus, Hagrid shall bring him to his aunt and uncle where he shall grow up away from magic. He is destined for great things." He patted the greasy man and helped him to his feet.

Another black-haired figure came through Revan, crying in a fit a rage. When he saw his mother he fell to his knees. "Lilly," he whimpered out until saw the two men. "It was all your fault Snivellus, you and your stupid Death Eaters," he spat at him and was about to throw a punch when Dumbledore intervened.

"Imperio."

Sirius stopped mid-step and calmed down to the point where he smiled happily at Dumbledore.

"Oh Sirius, what are we going to do with you? Go find Pettigrew, he is the one who betrayed the Potters. Go find him, little dog." Sirius smiled and walked off out the door as Harry watched the two men leave.

Harry looked at his mother's green eyes until they faded into blackness. He felt his own body again and opened his eyes to Revan looking down on him.

"I am sorry, but you needed to know the truth. I know it will make you stronger. Now get up and let's face the ones who left you with these monsters." Revan held his hand out for Harry.

When their hand came together, Something called to him. It was something from deep within him. Harry studied Revan, he gave off an almost unjust sense of belief that you couldn't hide away from. His crimson eyes held his own green emeralds, it felt as if Revan's own presence was inside Harry's being, guiding something.

Revan started again on Dumbledore, who was now lying at Revan's feet where he had been dropped by the force hold. "You haven't even bothered to tell him what he is and this ...Voldemort has taken his father and mother, yet their sacrifice for their son was in vain since you decided to treat him like a slave!" he shouted at the older man.

The older man somehow managed to break free from the hold and got to his feet in an instant, raised his stick and a swarm of light blue birds of mist shot into the air, sending trails of light over the countryside.

Everyone looked at the light show in the sky. Then Revan spoke coldly "Your force is weak, I feel how connected it is to this planet. Soon they will see how you have been fooling them with this 'magic' they will only come in hordes wanting to train under me... when they have witnessed the power of the force that flows through my vines. This planet will take a step further unlike no other ." Revan pulled the old man back under his hold.

A low whistle seems to fill the air then six different wisps of white smoke materialize into humans in front of them.

The robot seemed almost to smile at the arising masses, then pulled Harry behind him.

"Statement: Master's young meatbag; it's not safe for you in the open, stay behind me." The cold steel moved Harry like the wind picking up a leaf, Harry didn't like being called 'meatbag'. "I am not a meatbag, I'm Harry." Crossing his arms, he pouted at the robot.

The robot stared at Harry until a shout was heard around them. "Let Dumbledore go or we duel to kill!" Harry turned and looked at the strange man who had one eye rolled back into its socket, which seemed to twitch like it could think for itself.

"You can't kill us with those little sticks," Canderous laughed. That was the first time Harry had heard his gruff voice.

"Don't underestimate them, Canderous, they can easily kill you through your armour," Revan said, pulling the older man over to their side.

"Let him go, you are clearly outnumbered," the man said again when he abruptly dropped to the ground.

"Like hell fat man, you have interrupted something deeply important" Revan pulled out a metallic object and pressed the red button on the handle. A long red beam shot out about four feet and flickered there like it was alive.

"Harry look... this.. i-is not the way" Dumbledore managed to croak out beneath them. Raven squeezed tighter, Watching his face turn a pale blue.

"Stop! let him go!"

"No" was all Revan said.

A shout of several " Stupefies " came from the man and his companions. Harry watched on as seven red blasts headed towards Revan. He drop Dumbledore and raised his glowing sword with anticipation. The fury in each swing he caught with each of the blasts, made Harry gasp in shock. He was sure he would of at least gotten hit by one of them. Yet by the time the last piece of energy came sailing for him, the six figures had dropped off their brooms leaving only plump little women.

Harry watched him absorb the energy into his sword, with one foul swing, the red energy seemed to grow even larger in size. The target was no other than Dumbledore, trying to escape them, the blast almost hit its target but before it managed to get an inch closer to him, he just vanished into thin air.

The small stout women with red hair came flying down and landed next to Harry "Oh Harry Potter it's okay you're safe now let us get inside before you catch a cold now dear" the women said trying to make a grab for Harry. Harry looked her up and down with a sneer " You think I'm going to go with the likes of you lot, you have no power and look at the state yourself, riding on brooms" Harry laughed, Revan appeared beside him. cracks sounded behind them and the plump women smiled " Oh good Amelia is here, she will get this mess cleaned up"

Revan put a comforting hand on his shoulder " Who are you" the red-headed women said taking in Raven's dark look, Harry watched Raven turn and glare "Who I am is not important to you at this moment," Revan proclaimed with a blonde haired women and a colored skin man heading towards them "hold it, you two" the women said with wands in both of their hands " Harry? Harry Potter is that you" she stopped and put a hand over her heart, tears streamed down her face before she burst out in anger " Why that lying old bastard, he told me you were safe and what do find, half of Britain in chaos" she spat out in disgust before hesitantly walking up next them " You look so much look like your father but your eyes...Lilly..." she fell to he knees and wept to grab him in a tight hug. Harry cringe away, her voice was soft" I would have kept you safe, I should have been keeping you safe, your mum I were best friends" she said looking back at him, "We made a bond if anything were going to happen we would look after each other's own, my niece is all that I have left of my family after Voldemort killed them all " she said as Harry felt her hate fill her magic, he was conflicted he had never seen a adult cry, let alone to him" Well you can start protecting me from Dumbledore " Harry hissed parting away from her hug " Oh Harry, of course, I'll do that for you, come to introduce me to your friends" she gestured to Raven and the other two

"Observation: The meatbag designated in front of you seems to exhibit some abnormalities of aggression. Shall I blast him for you, Master?" HK-47 said before actually pointing his blaster at the Women.

"Easy HK" Harry said pulling his weapon down.

Canderous stalked up next to Harry and observed the carnage in front of him "I always knew I would encounter great glory but like this, I am honored to fight by your side, and I will go wherever you meet your end." he said rubbing his blaster.

"That's Canderous, " Harry said and he nodded at the women.

"And tha.." Revan stopped Harry and stepped forward.

"Revan"

"Amelia"

They grasp hands and Harry could feel a power struggle being fought out.

"Theoretic query: If you kill the master, who will clean your windows? Your only alternative is that idiot "meatbag" Canderous. Would you like that overrated, highly expensive window cleaner?" HK said approaching him with his blaster ready.

Harry had a defeated grin "Seriously HK, Revan is not a window cleaner, and neither is Canderous they are highly skilled warriors here to save me " Harry said triumphantly.

"Conclusion: Why, young master, the master is responsible for the death of the Mandalorian race. I doubt you realize this yet, but all the same, you dealt me a blow from which I will never recover from." HK mourned sourly.

"When I think of the battles I've fought… the thousands I've killed… the worlds I've burned… I weep for my past." Canderous said sadly before stomping off.

"You had to go and say that didn't you, ".

"Annoyed statement: Damn it, Master, I am an assassination droid, not a meatbag!"

"Harry would you like to come back home with me, your friends are welcome to come along if they haven't got anywhere else to go, my Susan would love a friend she can learn magic with" Amelia said coming forward putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at the rest them before resting her eyes on Revan.

Before they could agree a sudden two loud cracks were heard behind them.

"Amelia what the hell is going on here, Where's Harry Potter?" the chubby man with a ugly looking hat shouted approaching them with a taller man with blond hair and a cane at his side.

"Cornelius..Lucius " Amelia addressed the two men with a nod.

"What the hell is this " the chubby man waved at HK.

HK seemed to buzz violently; "Answer: Eddie it's me! Your old pal Shamus Mcfuckyourself."

Speaking in the thickest Irish accent his blaster fired off some warning shots making the man dance.

"Lucius, do something, " he said red-faced, Harry cracked up with laughter.

The blonde made a quick move with his cane. "Immobilis," he said, a blue light formed out of his wand and struck HK, making him cease his firing.

"What did you do to him," Harry asked the blond who eyed him with discomfort.

"Just a bit of magic, I'm sure you know what the spell I used since Dumbledore has been training you " Lucius sneered at him.

"Nope, I only found out I'm a wizard about an hour ago" Harry confused the three magic users who looked at him with stunned looks.

Lucius walked over to stand in front of Harry " Mr. Potter where have you been all this time " he growled looking back over to the Minister.

"Dumbledore sent me to live my Aunt and Uncle... who was only good for abusing me" Harry shocked them with the amount of cold and anger resonating with each word said.

"Those three saved me and killed my abusers with the 'force'" Harry pointed to Raven, HK, and Canderous.

Lucius eyed him with a new light in his eyes and Amelia she just shrieked in horror, he left them with a picture to paint throwing off his t-shirt and moved closer to Revan, who would keep him safe.

"What did you say, boy, this force doesn't exist " the fat minster barked at Harry.

Harry saw Revan frown at that, he seemed to concentrate on the force with ease, he sent a chain of lighting out of the tips of his fingers, that struck the unsuspecting minister who screamed in pain covering him.

"Enough" he spat falling to his knees.

"Enough!. You deserve more than that " Lucius words cut deep into him " you left the savior of our race to Muggles"

Revan looks down at him and smiled... " Rest now little one. That's enough for one day. I am proud of you"

Bastila reawakened from her meditation state, plummeting further thru the sky, the bubble that she closed around herself managed to absorbed the fiery inferno that the skyforge had caused.

Burning up in the atmosphere an engine smashed her force bubble and sent it skyrocketing towards the ground, massive sets of explosions pulled her head down the moment the settlements scattered all across this city were torn from their foundations.

Bastila strengthened her bubble approaching the burning wreckage, it destroyed everything in its path and when a bright light cascaded from within it. Bastila held her breath and counted down from 10 plummeting towards it.

When she came to the count of one her feet touched the floor inside one of the houses that had been torn to shreds, she waited a few moments before extinguishing the deadly blaze around her, setting up a force field entrapping the front and back of the house so nothing could harm her she contacted Revan.

"Mummy...Daddy " a whimper sounded inside the house amidst all the surrounding chaos and Bastila honed in on it with her force powers.

What she saw set her heart on fire and the pain of losing her own family dwelled over her current feelings. The little girl clung onto both her parent's hands which were unmoving underneath the rubble.

Using the force, Bastila carefully lifted off the rubble and slipped the two bodies out from underneath it, luckily for the little girl the bodies were barely harmed yet Bastila could sense nothing from them. The moment they were free she jumps on top of them and willed for them to wake up. It was a heartbreaking moment to watch for Bastila, she was torn by the hatred that she couldn't save them and in that brief moment, something deep within her told her that she would need to protect this girl. Bastila hesitated for a moment an instinct hurried her forward but all her training stopped her.

The girl finally relented her tears and noticed her standing there. "I didn't mean to do this, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean too! "

Something happened that Bastila did not expect, the little girl put her heart into those few words, the innocence laminate across her face. Did this girl think she had caused all of this, she begged on more to her that she only meant to show her parents something she had done. This was between frantic sobs and her shivering with a form sadness taking over her body.

"Hush little one, you are safe and know this, I believe you when you say you didn't do this" Bastila smiled and took a step forward and knelt beside her.

"I'm sorry about your mother and father" she said putting a hand on her back and gently rubbing her tears away with her other hand than lifted her chin up " Listen to me child, i sense something in you and this wasn't what caused their deaths, they would hate to see you burden yourself like this" Bastila looked deep into those dark brown eyes as they calmed down. " how come nothing is hitting my house" they both watched as a large piece of machinery collided into an invisible barrier.

"You're doing that?"

She could only nod, the little girls face sat there awestruck then suddenly lit up into a smile " I can only do little things " Bastila watched as the child stood up and held out her hand, her face puckered up into little cute gestures trying to concentrate on what she had planned to do.

A tiny piece of rubble broke apart from the rest and hovered for a moment before heading straight for her outstretched hand "I did it" she jumped up and down showing Bastia the fine piece of work she had managed to pull off.

Bastia could only smile at her enthusiasm, she had never seen such control in a child so young and even herself couldn't have pulled something off like that at her age.

"Close your eyes young one" She obeyed her request trusting Bastila fully.

"Do feel it?"

The little girl scrunched her face up trying to concentrate on the unknown, Bastila had faced this same test and wondered how long before she made the connection.

"I feel….everything… but the light...it's too bright" She whispered.

Bastila grabbed a hold of her knowing full well what this meant. Her whole body shivered in distress.

"What is it" Bastila asked worriedly.

"I'm falling…. There are people cheering….men in hoods are after me" she said frantically opening her eyes "Please... don't let them get me" she begged Bastila tears forming.

"Your special little one, a treasure no one should be able to tell otherwise. Now would you like to come with me? There isn't anything left for you here" Bastia asked the girl and she looked hesitate at the idea of leaving her parents.

"Are you my guardian angel " she whispered grasping her hand in hers. " Mummy always said I had someone looking out for me and that's why I'm special ".

"I hope so young one, I hope so. Now tell me your name so we can get the hell out of this mess" She smiled at her as they made it to the front where the front door used to be. Bastila Froze at what she saw.

"I'm. ... Hermione Granger".

Bastila walked backward away from the horror at her defenses and leaned into Hermione making sure she didn't see the dark Jedi "Hermione, Such a beautiful Name. Im Bastila; now don't cry my dear, they will be always with you. We need to be silent if we are going to make it out of this" Bastia put a finger over her mouth and brushed away her tears.

"One look at you and I could feel life laugh at me. I came out of the darkness feeling no hope i could get out of this alive and you opened my eyes. First, there was the fear, the light, the noise, the cold, and the fear again. I could feel my hands shaking, my heart pounding in my chest, old memories running into my mind. I wanted to live. I fought for that and I'll fight for you." Hermione flung her arms around Bastila with all her might, a warmth hummed as one and Hermione whispered into her ear.

"Will be together forever?"

Hermione pulled back to look her into her eyes, between the fiery chaos that was happening outside and the contents of the horrifying force visions she was receiving. Time stopped when something this powerful awaited it's one answer.

"Forever"

"Come" Bastia lowered her to the ground and took her hand, leading her out the back of the house, away from the threat.

As they made it to the back of the house a distinctive popping noise from outside her force shield had them seeing figures appearing out from nowhere.

"You's two holds it right there!" a woman of dark decent shouted heading straight for them.

"Bring down your wards this instance" she shouted again making Hermione squeeze her hand tighter.

Bastila hadn't had a clue what this meant but she knew these people could be just as dangerous as the dark Jedi.

"I said bring down your wards this instance," she said jamming her wooden stick against the barrier.

Bastila carefully eyed the two men and the women leader, they all wore robes similar to the Jedi masters, she had never seen any dark Jedi use this combination. Their faces were untouched by the darkness and although she could feel the power between them, they were no way on the level matched with her so she took a risk and stepped forward.

"You will let me take the child through first, she is to sit in that four-wheeled machines over there, you may keep your weapons pointed at me if that makes me less of threat than a parent looking out for their child" she moved her head towards the untouched machine and they all looked towards it.

"We have ordered that the child is a witch and is to be taken to St Mungo's, while the unspeakable clean this mess up" the leader spoke up thinking she was Hermione's mother. Magic, so this is what became of us. They think it's magic for all things. Bastila frowned figuring they hadn't even begun to unlock the true secrets of the force.

"So what really happened here?" one of the other men said breaking her out thoughts "some said the moon crashed because Harry Potter asked it too save him" the youngest of the three said excitedly and the others sighed " Right M'am, we are not here to hurt you and your child, so if you would lower your wards so we can escort you to St Mungo's" the leader said lowering her wand and gesturing to the others to do the same.

"Who is Harry Potter" Hermione asked "and why would the moon save him, even I know that it would hurt us all" Bastila hid a grin at the cheek of this child, already so full of life and questioning everything, she reminded her of herself and when she was older...the possibilities would be too large to even think about missing, Revan would understand she thought and at the same time she missed him dearly.

"She has you there boy, Smart one she is. Even if she doesn't know who the boy who lived is" she shot Bastila calculated look "Come on before we all catch a cold"

Bastila walked through the barrier, making the slightest tear would be felt on the other side and as the men let them through they all shared a look of awe.

"So where have you been hiding.. I've never seen a ward function like this..Bill get away from it before I send you back to Hogwarts " she grabbed the ginger-haired boy by the scruff of his neck.

"Sorry Ma'am"

"Sorry Ma'am"

"Now if we're done diddly daddling around, grab a hold of this" the leader pulled out a boot and the men grabbed a hold of it each.

"A shoe, what is a shoe going to do," Hermione asked and one of the men chuckled

"Ravenclaw for sure, what do you think Ma'am?"

Bastila stepped forward and clutched the shoe as did Hermione, she did a quick mind read and found out that he was asking about schoolhouses..how bizarre Bastila thought and the only one that even slightly held her interest was Slytherin.

"Right…. three...two...one hold on "

Uncomfortable was a hard word to describe the feeling of her body becoming jellyfied, she felt the force course through her body and pull it towards the portal that had opened from the shoe, it pulled her being through it in an instant, her feet felt the hard ground as the rest of her body caught up.

Thanks to her training she gave herself into the force and quell away any nausea.

Hermione, however, landed hard on her side and let out a loud gasp, whaling out in pain she grabbed her side in between her sobbing. Bastila quickly settled herself and rushed over towards her, she carefully ran her hand over Hermione side and healed her swollen ribs, the effects of it were quick and she blurted out "what did you do me" in astonishment, then she was hit with a powerful hug.

"Oh, poor little angel," plump women said rushing into the room followed by two young assistants "When I found out another whole street had blown up by a young Harry Potter I needed more hands you see" she knelt beside the two of them waving her wand over Hermione's body.

"It seems like everything...is well... perfect. I've never seen such a healthy child. Do you feel any different dear?" she gave a look to her assistants to write this down and helped Bastila get Hermione to her feet.

Bastila had been watching the play by play of this woman and her assistant never letting go of Hermione's hand as they pulled her to her feet. Bastila had felt the men stand behind them, watching over them, concern filling their thoughts. Now... to figure out a place to stay she thought watching Hermione answer questions with excitement, watching the 'force' being used on her.

She turned to the leader behind her " Excuse me Miss, where would i need to go to sort out a place to stay" the two to men looking at her strangely, like she had never been to this place but the leader just gave her a smile and cleared her throat while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Umbria Zabini" she gave Bastila a warm smile.

"Bastila Granger" she returned the smile back.

The tension was palpable as they looked into each other's eyes. Bastila could feel a slight tension building away in her mind, but she washed it away using her meditation. Umbria frowned and Bastila must have stopped her from reading her mind...Magic is weak she thought, they were using it all wrong, she would need to show them the way. Bastila smile rose further listening into her thoughts, she hadn't even suspected her of doing it. Her surface thoughts were very wary of the fact that she didn't know much about the magical world. She put it down to being foreign or finding her powers later down in life. Then that name Harry potter shimmered into Umbria mind, she thought she resembled the mother of the one that killed the dark lord, she felt the force grow in her anger. A dark lord had been present of this planet and he tried to kill an infant how pathetic. Bastila frowned. Still lost in Umbra thoughts. It trailed to the girl holding Bastila hand and how much it reminded her of her own, to be lost and to have no home would torment her for life, that's why Bastila smiled radiated again putting Umbria off guard. Almost letting go of her shoulder. The shock of feeling that powerful excitement. She hesitated for a fraction then smiled back at her. "I have a daughter myself, why don't you come stay with us. We have plenty of room and I'm sure your daughter would love someone her age to talk too" she smiled again lifting her hand away and crouching next to Hermione.

"Would you and your mother like to stay with me and my daughter" Hermione almost tackled her over with a hug. Umbria chuckled amused by the child's manners " I take that as a yes... Madam Strout I can take these two off your hands" Bastila picked up Hermione and followed Umbria out of his horrible place…

 **oOoOo**

"What happen..Where am I " Harry groaned looking up at Revan from a bed.

"It's okay young one, we are at Amelia's manor " He sat on his bed and held his hand over Harry

Harry watched Reven frown "You have some residual damage from over extending your force powers but never the less you should up causing mayhem soon" he grinned and Canderous and HK entered the room.

"Master is looking down. Shall we find something to kill to cheer ourselves up?"

Harry giggled "HK... why do you want to kill every human being?"

"Master, as part of my original programming, I am able to communicate in over six hundred languages. This usually amounted to short verbal warnings when killing non-Basic-speaking targets, which gave me some small measure of satisfaction."

Harry just eyed him seriously, he had no idea what he just said but liked what he wanted to do.

Canderous simply grunted in his manner of speaking, he had changed out of his armour and wore something that obviously didn't suit him " i'm glad your awake kid, i could feel Revans worry from where i slept. Cant say im too pleased wearing this shit though"

Harry thought he looked rather good, and the fact he could wear anything and seem to fit in, like he already was from this planet, Revan on the other hand, hadn't changed and now that Harry looked at him closely he could feel his worry set on another.

"what's the matte" Harry said sitting up on the bed.

"Its...my love...Bastila...i can feel a darkness around her and worry that shes in trouble" Revan said moving his hand through his long hair and simply focused deeply on his bond with Bastila. Harry and Revan felt the atmosphere changed around them, in their minds their respective surroundings shifted to a dark room with a figure standing in front of a bed the physical appearance stayed the same through Harrys and Revans eyes..

"Revan"

The voice carried itself through the air, it was a women's. Harry could simply listen to this voice and felt a deep love fill him, he could feel the same force enter Revan and he simply sighed in relief.

"Bastila are you okay" Harry watched Revan embrace the women, he could faintly make out her long hair and soft features. When she looked straight into Harry's eyes, he felt a surge of happiness fill his heart " I am fine" she smiled at Revan than looked back at Harry.

"I can sense someone with you, a child " she asked and let go of Revans embrace and calmly walked up to Harry "The fact that you are so strong in force, witnessing this vision...even i am lost for words.. " she went to cup his chin but when he flinched and her hand went right through him. Her features saddened for a moment. " im sorry i didn't mean to…" Revan put hand on her shoulder and then the other on Harry's.

"Bastila this is Harry...Harry Potter"

"Harry this is my love, Bastila Shan "

"Harry Potter ...i've heard a great deal about you..did you really blow up a street? Or was that you Revan" Harry smirked at the stern looks they gave each other and he started to feel safe. Could the force really help him solve the pit in belly that needed to be unleashed. it had already looked like he had found his family with Revan and his followers, Harry hope he would learn many things from the force.

"I... ah.. found Revan, HK and Can on my lawn" Harry said quietly under Bastila watchful gaze " My family didn't like me too much and my closet was nothing compared to the stars" Bastila looked blazin with fury " it's one thing having a dark lord try kill you and that your family hates you...yet you are calm and mature, your power it just waiting to be unlocked..Yes, Yes i know about the boy who lived" Revan looked concerned and Harry just felt more angry that he had been given that label of a name.

"Bastila, his name is Voldemort and no. He is not a dark lord like our kind, he is a mear spek compared to young Harry here. I think the force brought us here for a reason" Revan said mysteriously and Bastila gave him a very serious look before turning back to look at Harry "i found someone to, a girl who had lost her parents. She was unharmed by all the falling debris and when i touched her i felt the purest form of the force.. so i took her..and i am kind of her mother now" Ravens eyebrow almost hit the top of his head, he let go of the both of them and proceeded to pace back and forth.

"I am pleased that you managed to save the girl, but to be her mother..is that wise" Revan finally said as he stopped his pacing and walked towards them with his eyes closed. Harry could feel the memories Revan had flow through his mind but he couldn't see, he huffed in frustration and Bastila chuckled.

"Wise..no..smart...maybe..the force it guided me to her, if not i'm afraid.. the dark jedi from Malak's ship would have found me" Revan held Bastila close and Harry could feel the love between the two.

"Arhh those creatures, i thought we got rid of them all" Revan said rubbing his hand over his face " no matter, at least your safe. Where are you?

"Im at a womans manor, she has taken me and Hermione under her wing. Telling us all about this so called 'magic'.. I think she senses something off about me. When i snorted at what they have accomplished with it... It's not even integrated into the race without powers.' Muggles' they call them and they have shunned themselves away. We must put a stop to that." Bastila said fiercely and Revan seem to worry more.

"My love, i can be sure that you will make that happen. We will need to start collecting allies and build our army..the planets technology...it's so primitive, i will have HK go through all his data and provide us with the means to fuel our armada" Revan looked right through Harry, like he was watching the future.

"Our paths will cross my love and it will be soon, keep me updated on anything. Me and Harry must leave..our questions will soon be answered" Revan kissed Bastila and then put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Revan, you be careful and do keep him out of trouble young one" Bastila smiled and seem to slowly fade from Harry's mind until he was looking through his own eyes.

"Back from the dead" Canderous said peering down at him.

"Sorry Canderous, we talked to Bastila. Somehow she is fine and has seem to have found her own allies, which give us a lot more wriggle room if we need to stamp our foot down." Revan said looking at the two.

"Hah as if that would of stopped you, i remember the ti.." Revan quickly shut him up with some kind of force power that Harry didn't recognize.

* * *

"Come on kid let's get some food in you" Revan lifted him out of his bed and plonked him in front of a mirror.

"Observation: Why do you meatbags carry around all that extra baggage around your skin, i for one don't see how a shot from my blaster would stop it" HK said mimicking Harry changing in front of the mirror.

 _ **Ptcheeew**_

HK had spun around so fast and fired off a warning shot at the women who entered the room.

Next minute HK was sent flying through the window as the women retaliated with her wand in hand.

"Damn it HK. So sorry for that Amelia, he really isn't found of our kind" Revan said holding up his hands. Amelia looked ready to kill but lowered her wand at the sight of Harry and smiled " How are you feeling today Harry?. Its okay Revan im use to the hostility " she kneeled in front of Harry and gave him a hug.

"Aunty Aunty" a young girl said crashing open the door.

"Something fell onto the lawn and it's still moving...ohh we have guests, why didn't you say anything?" the young girl said with her hands on her hips clearly annoyed.

Amelia let go of Harry and got to her feet.

Pop!

"Mistress has guests. Has Clive been a bad elf?" a small looking creature with big floppy ears grabbed a hold of Amelia's leg and proceeded to cry his eyes out.

"Stop Clive, go fetch our guest some breakfast, we will be down in a minute"

"Oh mistress i love you!"

"Hey what about me?" the young girl snap and suddenly the creature had appeared in her arms hugging her before he disappeared again.

"Well that...was entertaining" Canderous spoke up and chuckled when the young girl frowned at him " what the hell was that thing though" he said taking a quick glance at Revan who was looking at Amelia.

"Canderous, strange things always happen around me. I hope you won't get mad at me" Harry spoke up and suddenly everyone's eyes were on him.

"Kid, i bet stranger things have happened to me and Revan." Canderous said scruffing Harry's hair. " Revan can i tell him about the time we took on Rancor with just a grenade" Canderous chuckled at some hidden meaning as Harry really wanted to hear this story.

"Aunty aren't you going to introduce me" the young girl raced up to them, then hide behind Amelia's back as everyone looked towards her.

"Oh Susan, come on, stand in front of me" Amelia pulled the girl out from behind her and held her hands on her shoulders. Harry basically saw a splitting image between the two, he could clearly tell that their faces gave off a hint of niceness, their eyes told him that they could care behind them.

"Susan, this is Harry Potter"

"Harry this is my niece Susan Bones"

Harry took her hand and gave off an awkward smile, making her giggle. "I always thought you'd be taller. Those books aunty are nothing but fantsy. It's good to meet you Harry. I'm sorry about your parents" she smiled sadly and released his hand.

Harry felt a wash of emotion run over him when she mentioned his parents. First was anger at the fact that he was surely the last person to find out about them. Second was a difficult emotion since he no idea how it worked, almost a calming sensation seem to evaporate the anger when Susan suddenly hugged him.

Harry had never felt a strong sense of safeness, but in Susan arms he felt all of his burdens suddenly forgotten. " what was that for" he said releasing her slowly.

"Well" her cheeks seem to brighten before she answered " you looked sad and i cant have Harry Potter sad in my house"

"Our house" Amelia corrected her.

"Our house" Susan gave a stern look to her aunty "Come on you must be hungry" she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"How about that, the kid has already got a girlfriend" Canderous said chuckling and pulling Revan into a one arm hug "next thing you know he will be leading a army with all of us behind him" Amelia gave him a piercing look making him shut up and Revan hiding a grin.

"Mr Canderous, please refrain from impling my niece and Harry potter are together. I wouldn't be held responsible if someone told them what you said. Now when you boys are ready ,breakfast will be served downstairs, then hopefully we can discuss some important details" with that she left the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Hermione…"

"Hermione, you've been locked in that bathroom for 30 minutes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, i'll be out in second"

The door unlocked and Hermione opened it with Bastila standing there with her arms crossed.

"Are you okay" Bastila said softly and opened her arms.

Hermione crushed into her and started to sob and ramble at the same time

"I miss them so much...whyy...why does it hurt" Hermione sob into her chest as bastila picked her up.

"Hermione..i'm so sorry, i know the pain that you feel. I too have lost those closest to me" Bastila said, she reached the end of the bed and sat with Hermione cradled in her arms.

Bastila had never felt so lost, with a broken child in her arms and the fact she didn't know what planet or universe she was in. she too wanted to cry and let that emotion she had buried a long time ago resurface. It was then she realized what had keep her going. it was the force, it was always with her and even now, it was there with her. Stronger and closer than she thought.

"Please..don't ever leave me " Hermione Whispered and a calming sensation washed over both the of them. Bastila was in awe, how did she already come to use the force in ways she had yet to learn. She knew Hermione had no control over it yet it was right there with her too. She needed Hermione to understand and control it so she could free of this pain. Bastila knew then that the only way was to guide her there herself.

"Is everything okay" Umbra asked knocking on the door.

Bastila felt a wave of gratitude for her checking up on them " Hermione was a bit fragile this morning after the events of yesterday. We will be down in minute. Thank you Umbra " Bastila heard her daughter next to her asking what happened.

Thankfully Umbra told her nothing and that in time they will tell us. "If you need anything just call Asto or myself"

"Thank you" Bastila said hearing the two of them walk off.

"Are you okay now" Bastila pulled Hermione in front of her and whipped away her tears. She nodded and untangle herself from Bastila.

"I think so. I just remembered everything when I woke up and couldn't hold it together. I'm really happy you found me" Hermione tried to smile but almost choked up again when Bastia brushed her hair away and kissed her cheek.

"Honey it's okay. I promise I will never leave you, I want to help you anyway I can." Bastia said holding Hermione's face in her hands.

"Promise"

"Promise" Bastila said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Let's go have some breakfast and then we'll talk to Umbra on what we can do moving forward " She pulled Hermione off of her and held her hand as they left the room.

"There you two are" Umbra approached them at the foot of the stairs "I hope you slept well" she smiled and gestured for her daughter to stand in front of her. Bastila smiled at the two of them, they were so much alike. Their long wavy black hair and exotic skin tone sent the light over their beautiful faces.

"Hermione this is my daughter Blaise"

"Nice to meet you" Hermione said, smiling for the first time. Bastila let go of her hand, and felt a small part of her being gone as she grasped Blaise hand. "Hello Hermione, it's good to meet you" Blaise said taking looks at both Hermione and Bastila. " Have you learned any magic? Mother has only taught me basic spells" Hermione looked puzzled then looked at Bastila " Magic isn't real...is it?" Bastila made a choice and grabbed her lightsaber out and handed it too Hermione, Bastila knew she could ignite it and the only way was to use the force. Bastila has learnt her lesson after losing her lightsaber in Taris, she had tampered with it with the help of Revan to connect to only be used by the force.

"What do i do with this" Hermione held it carefully, examining every part of it " that's a funny looking wand" Blaise said intrigued at what was happening in front of her, Umbra looked concern and Bastila could feel her wave of frustration not knowing what was happening in front of her, yet she smiled at Bastila when she noticed her staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione, I want you to focus and try and ignite it. Miss Umbra may i have a word " Bastila said and kissed Hermione while Umbra lead her out the door.

Bastila closed the door behind her and lend against it. " My...husband, he contacted me and said he had found Harry Potter "she said and clasped her hands together.

""The chosen one, the one who vanquish the dark Lord when he was a baby. I've only heard whispers that he was taken in by the headmaster of Hogwarts. Yet you say your husband found him? I don't understand" Umbra said pacing back and forth.

"It's complicated, i know. I need your help. In turn I will help you unlock everything you know about your magic. It seems your only in the first stages of what the force will become, I can help you become stronger, all I need is your help with Hermione" Bastila said grabbing her shoulder " i am not her mother, I crashed landed on your planet and the force guided me to her. I cannot part with her and I'm afraid your people will take her from me" Bastila said dropping her arm away and placing it on Umbra head.

Watch

Bastila used the force to invoke her past memories, they were transported to the star forge before it was sent through the wormhole.

They stood there and Umbra coughed and fell to her knees, ``What did you do to me. Where are we? " she splattered and looked around and her gaze set upon the stars behind the window " we are in a ship ...in space" she asked and Bastila nodded.

Watch

Revan and Malek dueled, their lightsabers smashing into each other's, while sparks lit up the whole room. Umbra was captivated by every second; then came the force lighting from Malek's hands in which Revan used a force shield to protect himself. They continued to dual using everything at their disposal until Reven overcame him with his endurance and skill, hitting his lightsaber out of his hand.

"Who are these men, what power is this" Umbra whispered and then watched Bastila and Revan embrace

"Your husband? "

Boom... next thing they are swirling through millions of stars then almighty Crash rips apart the ship and tears everyone one out of it.

Bastila and Umbra floated in space watching the debris fall to earth, Bastila took her hand and next thing they are standing on solid ground watching it fall from the sky. They see memory Bastila fall through in to the broken house and they appear inside it where Hermione and her parents are.

"Oh no, that poor child. You did the right thing you know" Umbra said putting a hand on her shoulder " did I, I am the one who caused all this destruction, if I wasn't so foolish. None of this would of happened. " Bastila said ending the vision as her memory shadow said to Hermione that they would be together forever.

Umbra coughed and fell to her feet clutching her heart in her house" that was nothing like I've ever witnessed and I have witnessed powerful magic. I felt like I was really there, I could feel everything unlike entering a pensive. You must teach me and my daughter this force power and I will help you with Hermione " she said grabbing her hand " I swear, that you and Hermione will never be parted. But… I am no much for some of the wizards who rule this country. I will need your help " she said looking into her eyes and Bastila could feel she was being honest " Thank you Umbra, and I will help you and your daughter. Let's eat first, that took a lot out of me showing you my memory " Bastila breathed heavily, counting down from 10 to regain her mental.

"Right, let's eat " the ebony women smiled and opened the door "breakfast anyone"

They entered back to where the children were and Bastila noticed that Hermione was crying, she hadn't been able to ignite the lightsaber, which Bastila knew a part of her had only used it to distract her " ahhh honey it's okay, not everyone can do these things first go" she said hugging her " Miss Bastila we did try everything, she even let me hold it and even I couldn't get it to work"

"I hope you asked nicely young women" her mother question and the little ebony girl nodded." Yes mother of course, we tried everything and I even showed Hermione how use the happiest memory method you showed me when you were teaching me the patronus charm" Blaise said churning her fingers through her hair and shifting her feet nervously " What happened" Bastila asked the girl, noticing how she twitched on the spot and didn't look her in the eyes.

"Hermione you tell her, it was amazing though, nothing bad happened I promise" she squecked noticing her mother's stern look.

"I failed at igniting it mommy" Hermione cried out and sniffled rubbing her nose. But then...but then she smiled and gushed to her new friend " it was amazing, Blaise told me about how Umbra had shown her a special way to use her magic and I tried it…. I felt...safe and the whole room seem to call out to me...then a sudden burst of energy swirled around us and my parents...they spoke to me, they said they would always be proud of me and would watch over me" she said bursting back into tears.

Bastila looked to Umbra who had her hand on Blaise shoulder and the other on her mouth shocked beyond belief " Well, that was unexpected. I haven't been able to do that and I have walked with some of the greatest force users. I'm proud of you darling, come you must be hungry" Bastila cupped her chin and whipped away the tears, Hermione lunged and hugged her tightly.

The men sitting around her table were a welcome addition even though Amelia was still wary about them, especially the robot who wouldn't stop looking out the window. Harry although wasn't content on eating like the monster around him, he was eating slowly, waiting for something or someone to tell him off.

"Kid, if you don't eat that up. I'm about to snatch it and eat it myself" the gruff man Canderous said stuffing his face full of sausages and egg " ease up Can, let him eat at his on pace" Revan said then stuffed his face full of bacon" this is amazing stuff miss Amelia" he said with his mouth full and Susan started to giggle " it's bacon silly, you haven't had that before, what planet are you from" her niece said grabbing a sweet roll from the table and Ameila wandlessy brought it to her own hands " no sweets until you've finished young lady" Ameila said motherly and put it next to Harry's plate.

Revan answered Susan quip " i was born on a force planet far out in the outer rim galaxies. After my parents discarded me i was Alone, terrified and the force was my only lifeline. By the time I was your age the Jedi council had found me and I was sent out to live their lives and I failed that, what I saw…" he stopped and looked to Canderous who nodded " during the Mandalorian wars, it changed me. I was not ready to fight a war and anger and hate and death filled me… then...i found the Sith Empire and its Emperor" he took a breath and shivered "he exerted his influence over me and Malak and turn us against the light, something that I cannot ever forgot" Revan said morbidly and everyone had stopped eating and listened intently.

"I never knew the full details Revan, so there was a Emperor in hiding. No wonder the Jedi didn't want you to fight us. Carth and Bastila are going to freak. Wherever they are " Canderous said until Susan gasped " you were born discarded by you parents that's evil " she said a bit to rudely for Ameilas liking " Susan " she said sternly "Sorry Revan that was rude to say, my parents died fighting a war. Even though I don't remember them, it hurts not knowing them" her niece said and Ameila grabbed her hand in support.

"No, it's fine child. My parents have a lot to answer for. Lucky the force guided me ever since. I'm sorry about your parents. It's a cruel world losing someone that was family" he said looking to Harry who gulped down the rest of his juice and lowered his head.

"Oh i'm sorry Harry" Susan said mournfully.

"its fine, I don't remember my parents either but What are the Sith, are they bad" Harry spoke for the first time and everyone seemed startled by his question.

Revan looked to Harry and frowned " They are an ancient monastic and kratocratic organization of supernaturally gifted warriors driven by a machiavellian agenda of galactic domination and revenge against the Jedi Order. Not to be trifled with and I wouldn't be surprised by our arrival to this universe that the dark side grows in the shadows, awaiting one small step out of line" Revan held Harry's gaze and patted his shoulder

"Sounds like the death eaters to me" Ameila said shaking her head and wondered about something Revan had said "The force, what is that. You keep mentioning it, yet I've never heard the term. Is it some form of magic" Ameila asked changing the subject.

"It's a life force that governs everything around us, the air you breath, the food we eat and even the ground we walk on. Everything is the force and nothing is without the force. I think your magic is just another name for it. For what I've seen, it's been bound by your people like its a tool and not connected spiritually. It's a shame really, you could be so much more if you were aloud to know what your really using" Revan said with his eyes closed remembering or connecting with something deep within him, then everything around them started to float.

"Woah what's happening " her niece squeaked and she too started to float as well " I can feel something, I don't know how to put into words but it's like we are connecting " she said hugging herself and smiling " it's so warm and content, i wanna feel like this forever" she gushed and Ameila looked to Revan who still had his eyes closed " Revan i think that's enough for now" she said mildly and he opened his eyes and everything fell softly to where they were before.

"You so got to teach me that" Harry and Susan said in unison and then both laughed and blushed with embarrassment " only if it's okay with Ameila" he said smiling at the two of them " i know Harry has taken his first steps and I'm sure with a bit of training you'll both be one with the force"

"Only if I get to be in on that training too" Ameila interrupted holding Revans gaze and he nodded" an adult is much harder to teach but I have seen it first hand that they can reconnect with the force, since it was me who had to learn from scratch again" he said getting to his feet and grabbing his and her finished plates " it's quite alright Revan. Clive!"

Pop

"Yes mistress, how can Clive help" the little elf popped into the room, scaring Canderous off his chair and the robot span around so fast with his guns pointed at the elf.

"Its okay, it's just my house elf. Please clean up and start preparing dinner" Ameila said " wait, I wasn't done" Canderous said getting back to his feet and grabbing a plate of sausages. Clive clicked his finger and everything disappeared, including his plate.

"Damn it creature, can't you see I wasn't finished" Canderous growled at the elf who merely glanced at him and popped away.

Glaring statement: "I do not like that meaty creature. I think it wants to get rid of us and eat us for this dinner, Master can I please shoot it " the robot said and everyone turned and looked at it and kids started to laugh.

"Revan please reframe your...thing from shooting Clive, I'm quite fond of him " Ameila glanced at him, he was trying not to smirk.

"Of course, enough out of you HK, time to tinker with your processor" Revan grumbled and the robot stepped back.

"As a meatbag would say: 'I have a bad feeling about this...but For now, please excuse me, master. I wish to meditate upon the face of my former meatbag master as he was electrocuted. I find it most soothing'" he stomped off with Canderous grumbling after him.

"Well, he is something. What exactly is it"

"Ah yes HK-47, i constructed him at the end of the Mandalorian wars using Czerka's HK-24 design as a basis for his model and included several of my own upgrades to complete my last resort to end the war, meaning he is a assaination droid" Revan said frowning.

"Wait you built this...robot and he is an assassin" Ameila said in shock, taking a step back from him " is he safe"

"Yes, he will not harm anyone without my authority" He said defiantly

"Right, I trust you... wow I know that Muggles have technology but nothing I have seen has come close to that" Ameila was about to put on her cloak and head off to the ministry when Clive popped into the room.

"Clive...what is it"

"You have guests mistress"

"Who are they Clive"

"A one Dumbledore and and two Cornelius "

"Ah shit, wait here and Don't make a sound. Susan can you show Harry off to your room and maybe show him more about Hogwarts"

"Yes Aunty, come on Harry, you are going to love Hogwarts. I can't wait to go" she said grabbing his hand and running up the stairs.

"Need my help" Revan asked

"No...no, I can handle these two, just make sure your other two friends are well away, I could see this ending badly with them " Ameila said and he nodded and left the room, suddenly it felt cold and sombre.

Ameila regained her tenacity and went to the front door and opened it.

"Cornelius"

"Dumbledore"

She greeted them respectfully " please come in"

"Ameila" they both said and they entered her house " I was a little shocked I had to wait so long for you to answer the door and how come you're not at the ministry. I had three people look for you and i find out your at home. Not good, not good at all" Cornelius grumbled, pointing his finger at her.

"Well 'acting' minister my shift isn't until 11 and it's" she looked to her grandfather clock which sat at 9 " i believe i still have two hours before I have to come in so what's the problem" she huffed and folded her arms.

"Now now Ameila we are currently swapped with the events that took place yesterday as I'm sure you're aware of. Since the muggle government has come to us...asking questions, you may see that we are all on edge. Now I want to talk with young Harry and ...those muggles " Dumbledore said innocently, in that condescending tone he used to get his own way.

"Don't take that tone with us Amelia, i'm still the acting minister while Millicent Bagnold is overseas taking care of some more anomalies and We! We must both talk with them" Cornelius said raising his voice.

"Yes yes, we both must. Now where are they, we have lots of disturbing information that needs a resolution"

"Right...Well I can't help you right now, they aren't here" Ameila pushed and they weren't letting off.

"Now, I know your lying, as you can see the charm tracking spell I put on Harry stops here, don't make this harder than it should," Dumbledore said fiddling with his glasses and held Ameilas gaze, like he was trying to read her.

"Ameila, is everything alright " Revan said stepping out from the shadows and Cornelius shivered at the sight of him. "You " he stammered.

"You should be in prison" Cornlious shrieked and looked to Dumbledore " what are you waiting for, I thought our plan was still intact, why haven't you stunned him" he whispered urgently hiding behind him.

"No one will be stunning anyone Cornlious, we just want answers and young Harry back" Dumbledore stepped forward towards Revan.

"Yes, no one will be stunned in my house. What is the meaning of this minister. You can't just barge in here and spit the dummy for unknown reasons" Ameila hissed

"We got off on the wrong foot yesterday i'm Wilfred Dumbledore and you are" he said holding out his hand.

"Revan " he said cooly, crossing his arms and standing next to Ameila " I guess we did, how can i help you gentleman " he smirked and Cornelius went red with anger.

"Don't you gentleman us, what the bloody hell happened yesterday, lots of innocent people died yesterday and you act like nothing happened. I've got the British government and Millicent Bagnold breathing down my neck wanting to know if it was us who caused all that destruction " he raged, pacing up and down then stopped when Revan merely stood their unaffected " i know you're a bloody wizard, no muggle could of survived that...so what country are you from so I can deport you to whatever hellhole you crawled out of"

"Cornlious " Ameila said in shock, she had never seen this side of the man.

"Cornelius. Now...now, we must have answers before we act on these impulses of anger. I would like to hear his side of the story first. Now Revan what exactly happened yesterday and why did you take Harry away from his loving relatives " Dumbledore spoke softly, unlike the minister who still looked like he was about to pop.

Revan and Dumbledore stared at each other for a long time, Revan breathed in gravelly "There is no sun, no dawn; from where I was born. I am not born on this planet and the thought of loving relatives has me sicken from your delusions old man. If hadn't saved young Harry, I'm afraid of your plans that would have been to keep him there after the fact of people finding out what they did to him. I am devastated that my arrival caused many deaths but in the long run how many would I save from this ministry of yours "

"How dare you " Cornlious shrieked stepping past Dumbledore with his wand pointed at the Revan.

"You are feeling ill" Revan said lifting his hand up, with two fingers.

"I am feeling ill" Cornlious repeated

"I need to go to the hospital " Revan said moving his hand from side to side.

"I will go to the hospital " he repeated once more

"Goodbye " Revan mimicked the same movement again

"Goodbye" Cornlious repeated again and left out the front door.

Ameila and Dumbledore looked confused, watching him leave the house suddenly and Revan just smirked.

"What ...What was that" Ameila said struggling to comprehend what just happened. 


End file.
